


Confronting the Elephant

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [38]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, the guys <span class="u">finally</span> talk about their lists.</p><p>
  <i>The sudden shiver takes Ryan by surprise, but the vivid image Sam paints, god -- "You could sell sand to a camel, you know that?" he murmurs, staring at Sam. "You're fucking dangerous."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confronting the Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Breathing a sigh of satisfaction, Ryan shifts slightly on the couch, hugging Sam to his chest a little more firmly. His lover is lying on top of him, his back to Ryan and their long legs tangled together, and Ryan lazily nuzzles Sam's short hair, enjoying simply being with him. He let Sam sleep in as late as he was able, then made breakfast for them both. That was followed by the inevitable sex in the shower, with the inevitable water all over the fucking floor, and Ryan grins now at the memory.

"We should get out for dinner tonight," Sam murmurs, quite enjoying being nuzzled. "Maybe take a walk."

"Okay. There's a really awesome Thai place about three blocks that way," Ryan suggests, shutting his eyes and relaxing completely into the embrace. "Do you like Thai food?" It's strange, how in some ways they know each other so intimately now. But in other ways...

"I love Thai. Vietnamese too," Sam says, smiling and turning his head to kiss the inside of Ryan's arm.

"Okay." Ryan opens his eyes and smiles down at his lover, charmed by the simple gesture of affection. "Hey," he says softly, wondering if now is a good time. "Can I ask you something?"

Sam nods. "Ask away."

But still Ryan hesitates for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip before saying, "Tell me about needleplay." Sam had it on his list. Ryan's not sure he gets it.

"You mean what it is?" Sam asks.

Ryan shrugs. "I guess. I mean, I've read about it and seen some pictures." Some really fucking scary pictures, actually. "But tell me what it does for you."

"It's hot. It's -- blood and sex and trusting someone to do that to you..." He grins up at Ryan. "I'd put needles around your nipples, lick the blood from them, tease them with my tongue..."

The sudden shiver takes Ryan by surprise, but the vivid image Sam paints, god -- "You could sell sand to a camel, you know that?" he murmurs, staring at Sam. "You're fucking dangerous."

"That's not exactly news, is it?" Sam teases, grinning. "Besides, what about your list? Boot worship?"

Ryan squirms, uncomfortable. He still can't quite believe that he wrote that list. That he _sent_ it. "I don't know," he mutters, hitching his arms a little tighter around Sam. "It just, it sounded hot, for some reason." Still does, damn it.

"You like the idea of me on the floor, my mouth on your boots, tongue moving over dusty leather..." Sam says, shifting so he can feel Ryan's response to his words.

"Jesus Christ, Sam," Ryan breathes. He hadn't even taken the idea that far, tentative as the fantasy was in his mind.

"What?" Sam grins. "That's not how you pictured it?"

"I... I don't know..." Ryan squirms beneath his lover again, trying to find a comfortable position when all of a sudden his cock is rearing up. "I mean, maybe I pictured you with your hands cuffed behind your back, you know, while you were doing it..."

"Cuffed?" Christ. "I think I've unleashed a monster," Sam teases, shifting against Ryan, intent on making him even harder.

"You're the monster," Ryan mutters, sliding his hand down Sam's body and gripping his cock through his jeans. His own is swollen full now -- that crazy fast response he's had to Sam since the beginning. "What else should we talk about?" Ryan asks, rubbing his lover through his clothes. "Oh yeah, that vibrating plug in public thing. Is there _any_ possible way we could get away with that without the whole restaurant noticing?"

"Depends on how good an actor you are," Sam teases, rocking his hips into Ryan's hand. "The plug base fits between your cheeks. No one'll notice. It's only your squirming that'll give us away -- _if_ you can't control it, and even then, people would just be guessing."

Ryan lets out a soft groan and thumps his head back onto the sofa. "You think I can't control my squirming?" he asks, undoing Sam's fly so he can get his hand inside and touch heated flesh. "That I don't know how to behave in public?" Christ, it's like he's _asking_ for it. The mind boggles.

"I don't know. I'm not sure you could," Sam says, groaning and grinding back against Ryan's erection. "Want to prove it to me? I bet I could have one here for tonight."

 _Are you fucking insane?_ The query slams around inside Ryan's skull like a ping-pong ball, and he's not even sure whether the question is for Sam... or for himself. "What's my incentive?" he manages to ask, beginning to jack Sam's cock with quick fast strokes.

"My mouth on your boots tomorrow," Sam says, groaning roughly, pleasure thrumming through him with every stroke. He reaches behind him, getting his hand on Ryan through his jeans, kneading rather than stroking, nails scraping over the crown.

"So if I wear that thing through dinner in public, then you'll lick my boots tomorrow? Crawl for me, cuffed?" Ryan wants to be absolutely clear on the details. Plus, he's trying to distract himself from the way Sam is touching him, attempting to focus on getting his lover off first.

"If you wear it _and_ a cock ring through dinner in public and let me tell you when you can come, then yeah. I'll crawl for you cuffed and clean your boots with my mouth," Sam says, kneading the hell out of Ryan's cock, his own so fucking hard it's a wonder he can talk at all. "Deal?"

It's pure reflex that tempts Ryan to argue Sam's additional conditions -- but fuck, the cock ring is probably going to be of more help to him than anything else. And once he's wearing it, it's not much of a step further to let Sam decide when he comes. So fortunately he stops the protests just in time. "Okay," he gasps, bucking beneath Sam just a little. He digs his fingernail in at the head, trying to bring his lover over. "Deal."

Fuck yes. Sam groans raggedly, his body seizing tight and his cock spurting hot over Ryan's fingers, his hand working his lover ever harder through his jeans. Urging him to come too.

Ryan sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and arches beneath Sam. He was hanging on by a very flimsy thread already, and hearing Sam come - _feeling_ it - just shreds the last of his control. With a full-body shudder Ryan comes, hot and wet inside his jeans and burying his face in his lover's hair.

Jesus. Sam's hips hitch once more before stilling, his cock still pulsing, aftershocks trembling through him. "You're incredible," he says, turning his head to kiss Ryan.

"Hmm." Ryan's response is absent-minded, non-committal, meaningless. Perhaps he should get his lover a t-shirt that reads, _Sam Worthington. Destroyer of Words_ , he thinks loopily, then decides no one would get it, anyway. "Did we decide on anything? I can't remember," he murmurs, ignoring what a mess they both are and resuming his original position, cuddling Sam to his chest and relaxing beneath him.

[To chapter thirty-nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570368)


End file.
